Megaman Legends 3
by Tabiaus the Great
Summary: Megaman is back on kattlelox island and there are some famillar faces that arived on the scene, and some that are conneted to his past.
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

Megaman Legends 3

Disclamer: I do not own Megaman Legends or the Charters, for you see Capcom owns the but for you see I can alt. the story that I am writting and for all you fan fic out there I hope that you enjoy this story I am writting beacuse this is Megaman at age 17 so enjory part one of the story.

Chapter one: Paths of the Past

_It's been awhile on my journey as a digger but there are some things that I don't understand like who am I, who are my parents, where I came from, I may not know yet but you know the old saying "The road of truth has many paths."_

_My name is Megaman Volnutt I am 17 and I been a digger for almost 3 years, I have been traveling with Roll my spotter, Data my monkey, and last but least Gramps._

"_Megaman we approach to our destination." said Roll._

"_Ok look like we heading on that island and I bet you there is something valuable on that island." said Megaman as he putting his gear on._

"_Be careful Megaman on your digging." Gramps said worried._

"_I will Gramps." I said as left the Flutter._

_As Megaman is heading for the ruins he looks at the ruins and he is begins suffering _déjà vu_ as he see every thing what's going to happen in the future, he sees himself on the ground dying with Tron next beside him saying "Please don't die on me Megaman I need you because I love you and I want you in my arms forever, so please don't die on me or I be left alone by myself."_

"_Megaman, are you alright?" Roll said worried._

"_I'm all right I got the treasure that we looking for" I said as return to the Flutter and got onboard._

"_What is this dream I keep having all about, I see Kattelox island on the brink of destruction and there is me and this other person that is pure evil and more powerful than I am, what does it all mean?" Megaman said as he lying down on his bed._

"_Hey Megaman you won't believe who needs our help." Roll said excited._

"_Who is it?" I said as I got up out my bed._

"_They in the living room waiting Megaman." Roll said as she left out my room._

_As I got up and head for the living room I was surprise to see who it is, and it was the Bonne family._

"_You have got to be kidding." I said._

"_Oh come on Megaman we need your help." Said Teasel._

"_Let me guess you in trouble with police again." I said sacristy._

"_No it's not that we gave up being pirates for good; and we became diggers, so can we be in your group?" Teasel said desperately._

"_Were not lying to you Megaman and we wanted to join with you guys?" Tron said as she looks at me._

"_Megaman they are telling the truth we could use more help around here." Roll said._

"_What make you think I want to let you guys join with us for all the incidents that you guys done to us in the past?" I said as I was leaning against the door._

"_Oh come on Meagaman this is not one of our tricks, we want to join with you guys, Please Megaman I'm begging you." Teasel said as he got down on his knees._

"_Well you guy can join with us." I said._

"_Thanks Megaman you won't regret this." Teasel said as he was shaking my hand._

"_That's what I'm afraid of." I said as my fell onto the ground in pain._

"_Megaman are you alright?" Tron said as she came to Megaman._

"_Stay back, get away from me!" I said as I raising my voice. _

"_You can Roll can give you the details I'm out of here!" I said recovered from my pain, and with anger._

"_Where are you going Megaman?" Roll said worried._

"_To get some fresh air and quite frankly I have some things on my mind, so I don't want anyone to get in my way!" I said as I slam the door. _

"_What's have happen to Megaman, I never seen him this way before." Tron said worried._

"_It's about his past." Roll said._

"_His past?" Tron said confused._

"_You see we found him as a baby and it was rainy that night he was at our front door. When found got him there was a large case and he wore a pendent around his neck, for somehow all that nice stuff you see before he wanted to find his past and finding his long lost parents, also somehow he has a curse it must been his side of the family; for every time he searching for clues to find his parents bad things always to happen to him, the last time he was searching for clues to find his parents he was in a battle with is Reverbot and he won that fight, and in the end we found lying on the ground outside the ruins and he was badly wounded and the items that he searching for along time vanish into thin air. Afterward be began to _déjà vu every time he suffer from a déjà vu he always in pain, becomes sarcastic and angry."

"_Oh I didn't know about that, I know how he feels knowing who your long lost parents are, and you tried to find something that you been searching for all your life and it's taken away from you; it would all for nothing." Tron said sadly._

"_Don't worry Tron one day he will find his parents and he could be happy with his life." Tiesel said as he comforts Tron._

"_I hope he finds his parents." Tron said as tears fall from her eyes._

_I hope that you enjoy this first chapter well part two I'm working on send Reviews_


	2. Chapter 2: The New Megaman

Megaman Legends 3

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN Megaman Legends But I own this story

Chapter 2: Under the Moonlight

_As I were sitting down by the lake looking at the full moon and the blanket of stars I said to myself as I looking at the moon._

"_Who am I and who are my parents."? I said as I was throwing rocks into the lake._

"_Well I must head back to the Flutter and about to apologize to Roll and the Bonne family about my suffering." I said as I was getting up._

_As I was going back to the ship I saw a person behind the tree and wearing a pink shirt and I realize it was Tron who was behind the tree._

"_You don't have to hide behind the tree Tron I know that you there and spying on me." I said happy._

"_Well looks like I can't fool you Megaman." Tron said as she jump off the branch and begin to slip._

_As I saw Tron slip I reach her and caught her._

"_I got you Tron." I said blushing._

"_You know I meant to do that see if you can catch me like this." Said Tron._

_As she wraps her arms around me she stared at my eyes and as I was looking into her beautiful eyes I begin to apologize to Tron._

"_Tron I'm sorry the way I acted back there it just."_

_Tron put her finger on my lips and begin to whisper._

"_I know Megaman; I know what you going through and it must be tough on you, Roll told me everything about you and don't worry Megaman one day you will find the thing that you been searching for, I just want you to be happy and carry on your life because I want to be with you forever." Tron said as begin to lean her head onto my chest._

"_Thanks Tron." I said as wrap my arms around her._

"_Should we head back to the Flutter?" _

"_Naw I think we can wait for awhile; I just want to spend my time with you Megaman, looks like you grown up how old are you?" Tron said._

"_I'm 17 how about you Tron." I said._

"_I'm 16 looks like I'm younger than you." Said Tron._

"_It's been a while since we been here Tron, do you remember when we met here at this same spot." I said._

"_Come to think about it this is the same spot we first met and that's when we had our first kiss together." _

"_Plus you remember when you begin to leave the island because they found you hideout and you said the next time we meet it will be forever." I said as was comforting Tron._

"_I can't believe that you remember all of that; and you know what like you said the next time we meet it going to be forever." Tron said as she begins to kiss me on the lips._

"_I always be there by your side now and forever because I love you Megaman."_

"_And I love you to Tron." I said unhappy_

"_What's the matter Megaman you look unhappy."?_

"_It's nothing; we should head back to the ship before they look for us." I said._

_As we were going back to the Flutter as I carry Tron, I put her down quickly and I placing my hands onto my head crying out in pain suffering another _déjà _vu, this time I see the people in the city are panicking from Glyde army of robots and birdbots. _

_Next thing I past out._

_The next thing I ended onto my bed and as I sleeping in my bed, Tron is sitting down in a chair right next to me sleeping, Roll open the door and give Tron some breakfast._

"_Any sign of movement?" Roll said._

"_No one at all." Tron said sadly._

"_I hope that wakes up it has been three months since he been into that statement."_

"_I hope he wakes up because I don't want to lose him, I want him in my arms again, and his kiss so we can be together." Tron said sobbing on my sheets._

"_I didn't know you care about him that much, don't worry knowing Megaman he has been into worst things in his life do you remember that it was him that defeated Megaman Juno from the brink of destruction, and to be honest if wasn't for you disassemble that trap he we wouldn't be alive." Roll said as she comforts Tron._

"_I know, and thanks Roll." _

_As Roll left my room Teasel walks in and told Tron it's time to go,_

"_We found another treasure in the off coast of this island, so we should get going, and don't worry we will come back after this dig and you can see him again." Teasel said as preparing to suit up._

"_You're right Teasel must be going and besides you know how much I love him." Tron said as she prepare to suit up too._

"_I know and I bet you he loves you too right now even he still in this statement I bet he is thinking about you every minute."_

_Just as Tron begins to leave my room I begin to wake up and I barely to begin to speak softly._

"_Tron is that you?" I said barely trying to speak._

"_Megaman is that you?" Tron said confusedly._

"_Yes it's me Tron; and I'm awake. How long did I slept."_

"_Oh Megaman I miss you; I thought you were going to die on me. And you have been sleeping for three months. I thought I was going to lose you Megaman." She said as she begin to hug me._

"_I'm sorry that I worried everyone about my long sleep." _

"_There no need to apogees as long you still breathing I always love you now and forever." Tron said as she wore her digging armor._

"_Hey Tron Teasel is waiting for you to go; Megaman you finally awake, don't ever do that again, we were worried that you were not going to make it." Roll said as she came up to me._

_As I begin to get up I still feel weak and trying to get up out from my bed._

"_Take it easy Megaman you are still weak ever since you past out three months ago."_

"_Three months ago?" Roll said confused._

"_It happen when Megaman and I was heading back to the Flutter, and just when begin to aboard back to the ship Megaman put me down and put his hand over his head and beginning to crying out in pain for at least ten minutes and all the sudden he begin to say why are you tormenting me, why are you showing me this, why, why, The next thing he just past out." _

"_It must be beginning to get worst for him." Roll said._

"_For what?"_

"_His _déjà _vu you remember I told you about it." _

"_Oh yeah I forgot about that. Can you look after Megaman Roll?" _

"_You know me better Tron." Said Roll._

"_Don't worry Megaman I'll be back, I have to explore these ruins and see what inside, I'll be back for you." Tron said as she kiss Megaman passionately._

"_Don't go Tron." I said._

"_Don't worry about it Megaman I'll be back to see you." Tron said as she wink at me._

_As I see the Bonne family heading out the flutter and into the ruins, I sat down into the living room and turn on the TV._

"_We are here live at the scene it looks like the notorious prate Glyde as he is launching a full scale assault on the cities of Kattlelox with a whole army of robots onto the cities, the police are unable to stop them will give you more details about the crisis later._

"_Looks like the plan are going well; it won't be long; once the mayor surrenders to give up the cities of Kattlelox, it will be under control by yours truly, and there is no one to stop me. It's ashamed that Megaman left this island along time; to be honest that was a wise choice for him." Said Glyde as looks out the window on his ship._

_As I watching the crisis that is going on I knew that this going to happen; so I went to my room and begin to put on my latest armor that I invented, it took me five years to create this new armor this armor of mine it's a watch and once activated the nanoprobes come out and begin to cover my body and it's make me more faster, stronger, smarter, and make me more agile. _

"_Looks like I'm ready." I said as I got my hydro cycle._

"_Megaman you're still weak; you can't fight them in current Coniston." Roll said as she tries to stop me._

"_Listen if we don't do something about this Glyde will control all the cities of Kattlelox and it's up to me to stop this maniac from taking over the island."_

"_Megaman you forgot this, Gramps want to give this. This your weapon that you design a while back. What are you going to call it?" _

"_I will call it the plasma sword and judging by this it will be useful for future missions. Don't worry Roll I be careful." I said as heading for the scene of the incident._

"_Ha soon the mayor will surrenders the cities to me and no one will stand in my way." Said Glyde as drinking his favorite wine._

"_Mayor if we don't do something the cities will be in ruins." Said the inspector._

"_Well we have no choice to surrender the cities to Glyde; I don't want the people to get hurt on this island. Contact Glyde." Amelia _

"_Mayor Amelia there is a person who is about to fight the robots." One the police said. _

"_Who would be crazy enough to fight the robots unless it's...? Megaman." Amelia said as she looks out the window._

"_Hey who that person that standing in front of my robots; no worries he will be destroy by robots." Said Glyde as he turn on the TV._

"_Laities and Gentlemen this a shocking surprise the person that standing in front of the city hall is a famous legendary hero returns to Kattlelox island to save the cities, the legendary hero known as Megaman." Said the reporter, as she looks happy._

"_WHAT, HE'S BACK; MEGAMAN IS BACK." Said Glyde as he jump up and looks out the window._

"_So you return Megaman I would like to say welcome back and it's my gratitude to give you a welcome gift. Robot drones attack Megaman." Glyde said on the COM link._

"_Aw you shouldn't have; and thank you for giving me these gifts. It's only fair I should give you a gift back and here it is." I said as I'm destroying Glyde robotic drones._

_As I move swift and fast there is robot destroying the city hall and I jump it the sky using cyber hand strike to destroy the robots. As I move light speed against Glyde robots using sonic slash with one big slash and all the sudden all of his robots even the strongest robots were destroyed. _

"_WHAT HOW CAN THIS BE, IT IS IMPOSIBALE; HOW CAN HE DISTROY ALL MY ROBOTS IN JUST FIVE SECONDS?" Said Glyde angry._

"_Oh come on Glyde do any robots that can fight for at least five minutes, I didn't beak a sweat on this fight." I said as I look at Glyde on his ship._

"_Oh this isn't over yet for you see there are more than only one army of robots, there are plenty of Robots than the ones you just destroyed in Downtown are in other cities." "Oh you mean the one in Uptown and the old city I got rid of those when I was fighting these robots."_

"_THIS CAN'T BE MY PLAN IS RUINED, I'LL GET YOU MEGAMAN I SWEAR I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE!" Glyde said as his ship left the city._

"_Megaman thank you for saving the city, looks you grown up ever since the last time I seen you." Amelia._

"_It's been awhile since I return to this island and besides I could use some R&R."_

"_Looks like your attitude hasn't change a bit. So where is the professor?" _

"_He's on the Flutter resting you can visit him." _

"_Oh I will latter; well looks like we need to repair the cities and it going to take awhile probably two or three weeks to get it all finish." Amelia said depressingly._

"_No need to do that I already finish it." I said coolly._

"_What how can that be?" _

"_While Glyde was jabbering I move so fast and rebuilding all of cities he destroyed including the old city."_

"_You are a man full of surprises, oh I see that you have new armor it must be stronger then the other one that you had." Amelia said._

"_Yeah since that my last armor got destroy on my last dig I decided to create my own armor, and to be honest it took me five years to created it." I said as the nanoprobes disappear._

"_Looks like I better go see ya." I said as I disappear into the wind._

_As l return to the Flutter I head down to the research and development room as I doing some configuration on my armor and to make sure that I won't suffer the pains while I'm fighting. As I was doing some configuration on my armor the Bonnes return from their digging._

"_Hey Roll look at this I think this is a rare idem that we found in the cave." Teasel said as put it down onto the table._

"_Looks like it's inside of this chest." Roll said as she examines the chest._

"_Also it must be a keyhole onto this chest, and from the looks of it this have a weird shape on the keyhole." Tron said as looking at the keyhole. _

"_Wait a minute that shape looks like...the pendent that Megaman wore when he was little." Roll said._

_I hope you like this Chapter and i will write all day and night to make you all wonder why I'm called "Tabiaus the Great" Send in your reviews about this chapter._


	3. Chapter 3:A New Threat

Megaman Legends 3

_Disclamer:I don't own Megaman Legends, and once again I'm THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN CONTROL THEIR FATE IN THIS STORY. So sit back and enjoy chapter three._

**Chapter three: A New Threat**

"_Wait a minute that shape looks like...the pendent that Megaman wore when he was little." Roll said._

"_What pendent that Megaman wore?" Teasel said as looks at the chest._

"_It is a family heirloom that he wore." Gramps said as he walks into the living room._

"_What do you mean Gramps?" Roll said as sat down._

"_For you see when we found Megaman onto the steps at our house he wore a pendent around his neck, and I done some research on that pendent and it appears that it was in ancient writing, there is one person that can translate this writing and that person is..."_

"_Megaman; he's the only one that can translate the writing." Teasel said._

"_There is only one problem; for you see when he was little he suffered amnesia; everything about his past and who their parents, and now he is searching for his parents and find out who he is." _

"_Speaking of Megaman where is he?" Tron said as she taking off her armor._

"_I don't know where he is too; maybe he is in his room." Teasel said as he begins to find Megaman._

"_He's not upstairs." Roll said._

"_He's not in his room." Teasel said as he left the room._

"_Do hear something; it sound like someone working downstairs at the research and development room." Roll said._

"_Well looks like we found him he must be downstairs working something." Tron said as she heading downstairs._

"_So there you are Megaman; so what you working on?" _

"_I'm doing some final touches on my armor and make sure it cause any effect while I'm on a dig or a mission." I said as was typing the results of my armor._

"_So this must be your new armor that you design for five years, I bet it going to be perfect in battles. So do you need any help Megaman?" Tron said as she wraps her arms around me._

"_Sure you can help me; you can look on the monitor see if they're any glitches on my armor." I said as I working on my armor._

"_There is no glitches on the monitor so it looks like all system all green." Tron said as looking at the monitor._

"_Well looks like I can finally rest and get some rest." I said as the armor return into my watch._

"_So your armor must is made of nanoprobes, how can that be, you must super smart if you invent these things." _

"_Oh by the way I remodeled Bon but his data remain the same." I said._

"_You did what, you remodel Bon." Tron said as she look surprised._

"_There no need sister; you should thank Megaman; for you see I'm a lot younger looking and finally speak like you guys." Bon said as got up from the table._

"_Oh thank you Megaman you don't know how much it means to us." Tron said as she hugging me and kiss me on the cheek._

"_Hey Tron did you find Megaman?" Roll said._

"_Yeah he's down here." Tron said as she walking back upstairs._

"_Hey Tron wait for me." Bon said as running up the stairs._

_As I begin to wear my regular clothes and sat down on top of the Flutter and looking at the stars at night I can hear Teasel and Roll are fighting over the last slice of pizza, and Tron had to be referee on that. As I continue to look at the stars Bon came on the Flutter and also watching the stars too._

"_Hey Megaman I can I ask you something?" Bon said._

"_Sure Bon what's on your mind?" I said._

"_Have you ever wanted to set out on you own and explore new things?" _

"_You know come to think about it I always wanted to do that explore own my own too."_

"_Yeah you understand too; I want to see what's beyond the ocean and go to new place that I never seen before and become a legend just like you Megaman." Bon said._

"_You know what you follow your own dreams; if that's you want to do than go for it, no one will ever hold you back from accomplishing your dreams. You can go and find out what' s beyond the ocean and explore new island and ruins that we have not seen before, and then you will become a legend like me." I said._

"_Thanks Megaman now that you inspired me I feel like that I can do it." Bon said as standing up and walking back to the Flutter all proud and determined to do that._

_As I sitting down on top of the Flutter I can still hear Roll and Teasel still fighting over for the last slice of pizza._

"_And the winner is Roll." Tron said _

"_Aw man and I wanted that last slice." Teasel said upset._

"_Sorry Teasel she won it fair and squire." _

"_Hey have anyone seen Megaman?" Roll said._

"_This make the second time that we haven't seen him, I swear he's like a phantom." Teasel said as he drinking his soda._

"_Don't worry he sitting down on top of the Flutter." Bon said as he walking the living room._

"_Thanks Bon for finding him." Tron said as she walking up there._

"_SAY WHAT!" Teasel said as he spitting out his soda. _

"_Bon you, you look different and you speak like us."_

"_Oh Megaman redesign me and to be honest I like the new me, if you excuse me I got some things to do." Bon said as he head down to the Research and Development room._

"_Megaman is full of surpises I say." Roll said as she pick up the last cake._

"_That I can relate, HEY THAT IS MY CAKE YOU JUST TOOK." Teasel said he got up from his chair._

"_YOU WANT TO GO AGAIN!" _

"_BRING IT ON!" Said Teasel as he chaseing Roll._

_Meanwhile as Glide figuring why Megaman destroy his robots in seconds._

"_I can't believe that Megaman destroy my robots like it was nothing, and to top it all off he ruin my plans is there anyone who can stop this man."_

"_I can; I can destroy him for you." A mysterious person said as he was in Glyde room._

"_Who, who are you and what do you want?" Glyde said._

"_I want the same thing you want but, I have my own reasons why I want this island and to destroy Megaman." He said. _

"_What makes you think that you can destroy him?"_

"_I underestimate him the last time we fought; now that he has control of this island, once I destroy him I can retake what was mine. And in the end you will have what you desire."_

"_Do you really mean that you can destroy Megaman and have the cites that I want on this island?" Said Glyde._

"_Yes first thing is first; head down into the main gate and go to the central gate there you will see a small disc and bring me that disk back to me once I have that disk I will set out our ultimate plan on this island." He said as he disappear._

"_How can I trust this person; and if telling the truth then all the cites on this island will be mine to control. Set a coarse on the main gate." Glyde said as he sits down his chair and drinking his wine._

_As I still sitting down on the Flutter I sense something terrible is going to happen._

"_Megaman are you up here?" Tron said she came up to me and sat next to me._

"_I sense something terrible, and somehow it seems familiar like I seen him before and fought against him. Can it be him...?" I said worried._

"_What's wrong Megaman are you ok?" Tron said as place her hand over my shoulder._

"_Oh it's nothing really just my imagining things." I said calmly._

"_Oh I see you want to go back downstairs?"_

"_Ok lets go then." _

_As Tron and I head back downstairs we notice the living room look like a battlefield just happen._

"_Oh no there're at it again." Tron said as there is a sweat drop above her head._

"_What are talking about Tron?" I said looking confused._

"_Hey; that my last slice of Cheesecake." Teasel said as he chasing Roll around the Flutter._

"_Easy come, easy go Teasel." Roll said as she holing the last slice of the cheesecake._

_As they were chasing around the Flutter, I step in and whistle to get their attention._

"_Have you guys forgotten about me, and I'll take that last slice of cheesecake." I said as I took it out of Roll's hand._

"_Hey what makes you think that you get the last slice of that cheesecake?" Teasel said._

"_Well let's see you guys drunk up my soda, ate my half of the pizza, and on top of that you guys about to eat my cheesecake that Tron made. In fairness I think I should take this cheesecake and eat it myself." I said as I was eating the cheesecake._

"_Looks like there is no more cheesecake; and to be honest you two make a lovely couple." Tron said as she is laughing._

"_You have got to be kidding." Roll and Teasel said at the both time._

"_You see you two are a lovely couple; do you agree Megaman... Megaman where are you." Tron said as turn around to find him._

"_Three times in one day; like I said he's nothing but a phantom; I can imagine him on a dig or a mission like this." Teasel said._

"_Well once again we have to look for him." Tron said as she begins to find me._

"_There's no need to find him; he's asleep in his room." Roll said as she going back to her room._

"_Now he's finally in his room, well looks like I better turn in too." Tron said as she begins to go into her room._

"_Same here; I am drain out of energy ever since Roll and I ran around the whole Flutter trying to get the last pieces of the food for us. Well goodnight everybody." Teasel said as gone into his room._

"_Goodnight everyone and please don't cause anymore disturbance while we asleep." Bon said as going to his room._

_As I was asleep I had a the same vision that I seen before, I see that Kattlelox island is in the brink of destruction and I see a shadow behind the flames that looks familiar and his voice is the same voice I haven't herd in a long time. _

"_Once I destroy you Megaman Trigger I shall take back what was once mine and destroy these miserable humans on this island starting the one you love. So sit back and enjoy the show as I destroy your girlfriend Tron." He said, as had the cannon beam lock on the Bonne family and fire the weapon._

"_NOOOOO!" I said as I woke up from my nightmare and some reason I was in sweating in blood._

_I hope you like Chapter three of my story send in your reviews._


	4. Chapter 4: The Forgotten Path

__

Sorry that you guys have to wait for chapter 4 beacuse i was on vacation, and now that I'm back i have finaly finish chaper four and by the way I DO DON OWN MEGAMAN AND THE CHARACTERS. Now on with chapter four.

**Chapter 4: The Forgotten Path**

"_Megaman; are you alright?" Roll said as she came in my room._

"_I'm alright Roll." _

"_MEGAMAN YOUR'E SWEAT; ITS BLOOD!" Roll said frightened._

"_What's all the noise I'm trying to sleep here, Megaman what happened to you?" Tron said as she ran up to me._

"_I don't know I had this nightmare and the person that I was fighting was familiar looking; but he's a lot stronger than I am. I don't to lose all of you guys especially you Tron." I said sacred as I was shaking like I was cold._

"_Megaman you won't lose us; we will always be there for you." Roll said as she wrap the blanket around me._

"_Megaman I will always stand by your side and be there when you are in trouble." Tron said as she sitting next to me on the bed._

"_Well were going back to bed, if you need anything Megaman come ask one of us." Roll said as she returning back to room._

"_I'll stay here with Megaman it looks like he still frightened form that dream." Tron said as lay down on the left side of me._

"_Don't you worry Megaman I'm right here; I hope my voice can give pleasant dreams." Tron said as she wrap her arms around me and fall asleep._

_The next day it is morning; I woke up from my bed and looking at my window and see the beautiful ocean sparking by the radiant warm sun. I meditate for at least an hour everyday on the subject about life; after I meditate I put on the clothes that I pick out and put my watch that I invented on my wrist and head downstairs. As I was going downstairs I can smell what Tron and Roll are cooking eggs, bacon, toast, and pancakes I can hear Teasel and Bon arguing about who is getting the last bacon._

"_Give that last bacon Bon." Teasel said as he reaching over there for that bacon on the plate._

"_I saw it first Teasel." Bon said as he is also reaching for the bacon.  
"I thought you like charcoal instead of bacon."_

"_Yeah that the old me and this the new me after Megaman reconstructed me." Bon said as he and Teasel fighting over the last bacon._

"_There's no need to fight over bacon, I'm cooking some more right now; I swear you two are acting like little kids." Roll said as she was cooking the bacon._

"_Same here I had to be a cook and a referee for these guys." Tron said as she was cooking the pancakes for us._

_As I head on top of the Flutter and practice my marshal arts skills and mastering the plasma sword creating new techniques on the sword and my fighting skills. As I was doing that Tron came into my room._

"_Here we go again; looks like I better find him, well at least he is up." Tron said as leaving out of my room._

"_Hey Roll have you seen Megaman?" _

_He's probably outside practicing his marshal arts and his sword techniques." Roll said as she sat the table and eating her breakfast._

"_Whoa I didn't know that he learned marshal arts and swordsmanship well I go find and tell him breakfast is ready." Tron said she going outside to find me._

"_Plasma Strike!" I said as using my plasma sword, and destroyed a giant hill and cut at least half of the forest._

"_Whoa that attack just cut down at least half of the forest and left at least 20 inches deep on the ground and judging by the slash it has to be 36 feet at least two miles long." Tron said she look surprised._

"_Oh hey Tron I knew that you were here and looks like breakfast is ready; I'll be there in a couple of minutes." I said as I continue my sword techniques._

"_I didn't know that he has that abilities and techniques like that." Tron said as she sat down and watch my practice._

"_Well looks like that will be all for now; I better go back and take a shower and put on some new clothes." I said as I have the towel wrap around on my neck._

"_You sure do look good without you shirt on, and quite handsome." Tron thought._

_After I got change in my new clothes I began to have another _déjà _vu and begging foreseeing my parents are talking to gramps and Roll, and the Bonne come looking for me._

"_I sense something familiar and somehow it seem to be some people are heading the Flutter sometime today." I said as I got out the room rushing to find Data._

"_Hey Roll have you seen Data?" I said as I was eating my breakfast._

"_He's helping Tron and the Kobons working on the Flutter, why that Megaman." _

"_I just wondering where is he." I said as began to wash the dishes that Tron and Roll had cook breakfast._

_After I finish washing the dishes I went down and grab Data from working the Flutter._

"_Hey Megaman what are you doing I'm trying to work here." Data said as he trying to struggle to let loose out of my hands._

"_I foreseen two people coming to the Flutter today and somehow I know these people long time ago." _

"_It can't be them; I thought they died along time ago." Data said._

"_What do you mean Data; and who do you mean that died along time ago?" I said worried._

"_I mean your parents Megaman; somehow they must survive from him, and they coming to find you Megaman." Data said._

"_My parents... coming to find me; are they are really to come to find me." I said as tears coming out of my eyes._

"_Yes Megaman they're alive; and they must been searching for you for along time." Data said._

_It was almost three a clock in the afternoon as I head down to the junk shop to get some parts for the Flutter and for the Hydro cycle._

"_I'm here live as we unveil the new shop in uptown, this shop will have display of the treasures that diggers have found in ruins around the world. All of the treasures that they have dug are very rare treasures that no one can find, and to here to cut the ribbon is none other than... wait a minute is that... it is ladies and gentleman I am here living and it appears to be Megaman." The reporter said as the cameracrew are running towards me._

"_Megaman are you here to donate some of the treasure that you found in your resent digs?" _

"_What are you talking about?" I said looking confused._

"_I mean the grand opening of museum of treasures, and the mayor is making her grand opening are you here to cut the ribbon?" said the reporter._

"_Yeah why not; I will cut the ribbon for the people on Kattlelox Island." I said as I put the parts down onto the platform. _

"_Looks like you here too Megaman." Amelia said._

"_Well I was going back to the Flutter and fix it up and my Hydro cycle; but I could use a little time to appreciate the people." I said as I cut the ribbon open._

"_Megaman, Megaman I'm so glad to see you, it's been a long time since I last saw you." Ira said happy._

"_I can't believe it's you; you grown up." _

"_Same to you Megaman; hey Megaman do you think I could go on your digs, I learned how to become a digger and I collected some rare treasure too." Ira said._

"_I have to admit I'm impressed that you also collected some rare treasures too, do you think that you can keep up with us on our digs." _

"_Yeah I can keep up the pace that you guys are going on your digs." Ira said seriously._

"_By the looks on your eyes you are determined and seriously about this; welcome aboard." I said as I shook her hand._

"_Oh you really mean it; oh thank you Megaman." Ira said as hugged me._

"_Meet me at the Flutter right now, but first I got to get these parts from the platform." _

"_I'll help you carry those." Ira said as she pick up some of the parts on the platform._

_As Ira and I head back to the Flutter I can hear Tron voice coming from inside._

"_Hey guys we have a new member on our list." I said as head down stairs to the Research & Development room._

"_Megaman I think you got to see this." Tron said as she walking to the living room._

"_What is it Tron; what's so important." _

"_I think you may want to see this yourself."_

_As I head down to the living room I saw two people sitting down on the couch and they are talking to Gramps and Roll._

"_Oh there you are Megaman; these two people came to see you and somehow they say that they know you, why don't you come inside and find out." Roll said._

"_Megaman you grown up and we miss you so much." The man said._

"_Oh Megaman I miss you so much." The woman said as she was hugging me._

"_Megaman who are these people, they know you like there your parents." Teasel said._

"_Those two are my parents." I said silently._

"_WHAT; THOSE TWO ARE REALLY YOUR PARENTS?" said the Bonne family._

"_Yes were Megaman parents; my name is Cystalia." _

"_And I am Fallon, Megaman my son I am so glad he haven't found you."_

_Well Loos like Megaman's past is catching up with him and will megaman find the truth about his past? R&R _

__


	5. Chapter 5: Awaking the Past

Megaman Legends 3

__

_**Well looks like I finish chaper five of my story and I do not own Megaman Legends but at least I own the parents now on with Chapter five.**_

**_Chapter 5: Awaking the Past_**

"_Who do you mean he haven't found me, who is he and why did you abandon me?" I said sadly._

"_I know you have many questions that you want to know about who you really are and what is your connection of your past. But first things first we need to rest for now." Crystalia said._

"_I understand mother, hey Roll is there any room available." I said._

"_Yeah there are plenty of rooms around here; follow me." Roll said as they take my parents to their rooms._

_As I sat down on my bed thinking that my parents are alive and what is my connection to my past, I wonder if I'm really a normal person, or something else. _

"_Megaman has been quiet in his room almost half of the night." Ira said._

"_Who are you?" Roll said._

"_Oh my name is Ira Megaman help me out in the hospital."_

"_Why did he help you out at the hospital?" Tron said as she was cooking dinner._

"_Because when I was at the hospital I was in wheelchair because I couldn't walk and that's when Megaman funded the equipment for the hospital to make me walk again. I told him to promise me that I can join him on his digs when I'm out of the hospital, and I became a great digger, and it looks like he kept his promise to me and here I am."_

"_Megaman is truly a well respected person to donate all his money to help out the city." Bon said as was coming inside._

"_Oh hey Bon I didn't see you coming." Roll said._

"_Who ship is next to the Flutter, it looks like a rare ship and in good condition."_

"_It must be Megaman Parents ship." Tron said._

"_That can't be... Megaman parents are on this ship as we speak."_

"_Yeah there in our guest room sleeping." Ira said as she was fixing the fan on the Flutter._

"_Hey Roll can you tell Megaman and Teasel that dinner is ready." Tron said._

_Roll knock on my door and came in, she sees me lying down and confused._

"_Dinner is ready Megaman." Roll said._

"_Alright I'm coming." I said as I head down to the living room._

"_I'll be there in a minute; I'm going to check on something."_

_I went into the guest room and I saw my parents wake from their sleep._

"_Megaman is that you?" Cystalia said._

"_Yes mother it's me." I said as I enter the room._

"_Son you are wondering about your past and who you really are." _

"_Now is the time that you found out you're past Megaman and who you really are." Fallon said._

"_Why did you abandon me when I was little?" I said._

"_Megaman we didn't abandon you; we were trying to protect you from him." Cystalia said._

"_From who, who is it that trying to find me?"_

"_From Megaman Juno." My father said._

"_Did you say Megaman Juno?" I said surprised._

"_Why do want to know Megaman." My mother said._

"_I defeated him along time ago." _

"_So I see you may defeat Megaman Juno in the past; son I hate to say this but he is alive." My farther said._

"_WHAT HOW CAN THAT BE; I DEFEATED HIM AT THE MAIN GATE!" I said._

"_For you see that was false body that you defeated, and that was a reaverbot that you have defeated." _

"_Megaman the reason we had to hide you is because of him; he was afraid that you going to be a threat for him, so we left the island and find the nearest ship we can find, and that's when we found this ship and place you there and told my trusted person to watch over you and take care of you." _

"_You mean Data right?" I said._

"_Yes you see data is our advisor and we told her to take care of you while were gone to fight off Megaman Juno." Father said._

"_That is all for now we can tell you son; soon or latter you will remember who you really are and you will unlock your true form and power within you." They said as they going to the living room._

_I went to the dining room and saw that everyone is still eating and as I sat down right beside to Tron. I begin to think what my parents said to me._

_Well I hope you enjoy chapter 5 now that Megaman Found out his past but will he face off Juno one more time R&R_


	6. Chapter 6: Megaman's Forgotten Past

Megaman Legends 3

   I'm Back and with a whole new chapter and as before I do not own Megaman and his friends capcom does, little does capcom doesn't realize I own Megaman's parents and they are my slaves HA, HA,HA, HA,HA! Sorry about that now on with chapter six.

_Chapter Six: Megaman's Forgotten Past_

_As I sat down on my bed thinking that my parents are alive and what is my connection to my past, I wonder if I'm really a normal person, or something else. _

"_Megaman has been quiet in his room almost half of the night." Ira said._

"_Who are you?" Roll said._

"_Oh my name is Ira Megaman help me out in the hospital."_

"_Why did he help you out at the hospital?" Tron said as she was cooking dinner._

"_Because when I was at the hospital I was in wheelchair because I couldn't walk and that's when Megaman funded the equipment for the hospital to make me walk again. I told him to promise me that I can join him on his digs when I'm out of the hospital, and I became a great digger, and it looks like he kept his promise to me and here I am."_

"_Megaman is truly a well respected person to donate all his money to help out the city." Bon said as was coming inside._

"_Oh hey Bon I didn't see you coming." Roll said._

"_Who ship is next to the Flutter, it looks like a rare ship and in good condition."_

"_It must be Megaman Parents ship." Tron said._

"_That can't be... Megaman parents are on this ship as we speak."_

"_Yeah there in our guest room sleeping." Ira said as she was fixing the fan on the Flutter._

"_Hey Roll can you tell Megaman and Teasel that dinner is ready." Tron said._

_Roll knock on my door and came in, she sees me lying down and confused._

"_Dinner is ready Megaman." Roll said._

"_Alright I'm coming." I said as I head down to the living room._

"_I'll be there in a minute; I'm going to check on something."_

_I went into the guest room and I saw my parents wake from their sleep._

"_Megaman is that you?" Cystalia said._

"_Yes mother it's me." I said as I enter the room._

"_Son you are wondering about your past and who you really are." _

"_Now is the time that you found out you're past Megaman and who you really are." Fallon said._

"_Why did you abandon me when I was little?" I said._

"_Megaman we didn't abandon you; we were trying to protect you from him." Cystalia said._

"_From who, who is it that trying to find me?"_

"_From Megaman Juno." My father said._

"_Did you say Megaman Juno?" I said surprised._

"_Why do want to know Megaman." My mother said._

"_I defeated him along time ago." _

"_So I see you may defeat Megaman Juno in the past; son I hate to say this but he is alive." My farther said._

"_WHAT HOW CAN THAT BE; I DEFEATED HIM AT THE MAIN GATE!" I said._

"_For you see that was false body that you defeated, and that was a reaverbot that you have defeated." _

"_Megaman the reason we had to hide you is because of him; he was afraid that you going to be a threat for him, so we left the island and find the nearest ship we can find, and that's when we found this ship and place you there and told my trusted person to watch over you and take care of you." _

"_You mean Data right?" I said._

"_Yes you see data is our advisor and we told her to take care of you while were gone to fight off Megaman Juno." Father said._

"_That is all for now we can tell you son; soon or latter you will remember who you really are and you will unlock your true form and power within you." They said as they going to the living room._

_I went to the dining room and saw that everyone is still eating and as I sat down right beside to Tron. I begin to think what my parents said to me._

"_What did she mean my true form, and what does the real Megaman Juno looks like and why am I a threat to him?" I thought._

"_Hey Megaman are you alright, you look pale, Megaman." Tron said as she was worried about me._

"_Tron is right you're not your usual normal self these past three weeks, so what is the problem?" Teasel said as he grabs that last slice of pizza._

"_It's about my past and it's history about me." I said._

"_Your past; what about it?" Tron said._

"_Megaman please tell me." Ira said._

"_I'll tell you about it later." _

After diner I went to the Yass plains and sat at the lake outside and looking outside and thought what they said.

Meanwhile at the Main Gate Glyde found the disc that the unknown person was talking about.

"So this is the disc that man was talking about, well we got what we looking for let's go." Glyde said as left the Main gate.

"So you found the disc that I seek." The unknown person said.

"I got your end of the bargain; so where is my end of the bargain?" Glyde said as he toss the disc to him.

"Don't worry you will get what is yours soon enough. With this data I will find my real body; once I do I will set out my plan into motion and get my revenge on Megaman Trigger."

"Who is this Megaman Trigger that you want to get revenge on." Glyde said.

"The person that defeated me on this island and took what was mine and the same person that defeated my true love Mistress Serea, also the person that destroy your robots yesterday."

"You mean he's Megaman Trigger, which would make you..."

"Yes I'm Megaman Juno, Glyde get half of your robots in Uptown I shall have half of the reaverbots support you, I think It's time that the people will know about me."

Back out onto the lake Tron and her kobons are looking for me; Kobon#15 found me sitting down by the lake.

"Miss Tron I found him he's sitting down by the lake." Kobon # 15 said.

"Thanks for finding him; head back to the Flutter I'll be there pretty soon." Tron said as walk up towards me.

"So what are you thinking about Megaman?" Tron said as she sat next to me.

"Remember that time that you and Roll were on your way to the moon and tried to rescue me, Well I been thinking about my past while I was on the moon and I think my past became clear. Tron do you love me?" I said.

"Megaman I love you with all my heart and I won't let anyone or anything separates our love for one another." Tron said.

"Even though this is not my real body?"

"What do you mean Megaman, and what do you mean not my real body?" Tron said worried.

So I explain her about my past about who I am where I'm from and told about my background history.

"You are one Mysterious person Megaman, and I love you for what's inside of you and who you are." Tron said as she wraps her arms around me.

"Thanks Tron, to be honest when I first met you I also had this funny feeling inside of me too until it came to my senses that you are in love with me and now that we both admitted our feelings for one another. Tron you will always my angel."

I said as I got up.

"Megaman you will always be my Knight in shinning Blue armor." Tron said.

"Looks like I better get some sleep if I want to go to the Ruins tomorrow." I said as we head back to the Flutter.

I arrived at the ruins the next day and Bon, Ira, Tron, and I were exploring the ruins and it look like it was some ancient Technology and a maze.

"Looks like we have to split into two groups if we want to find that Refractor in this Ruins." Bon said.

"You're right; I'll go with Bon and Megaman will go with Tron." Ira said.

"Good thinking you guys; you have your com links so you can contact us if find something or if you two are in trouble." Roll said.

"Yeah we'll let you know if we find something." I said.

As we explore the ruins I felt a presence of someone as if I know him from along time ago.

"Megaman isn't kind of strange that I not detecting any reaverbots around in these ruins."

Roll said worried.

"Yeah you're right I haven't seen nor hear any reaverbots ever since we arrived." Tron said as she looks around the ruins.

"Megaman you better come see this!" Bon said.

"Where are you?" I said.

"Were in the center of the ruins, meet us there." Ira said.

As Tron and I rush down to the center gate of the Ruins I sense something that has been sleeping for awhile and waiting to wake up.

"Megaman are you alright?" Tron said as she looks at me.

"I'm ok shall we continue?" I said.

As we arrived to the center gate I saw a huge refractor and there is someone inside of it.

"I knew it; I knew I sense a presence in this Ruins." I said as I going towards the Refractor.

"Megaman there's something inside the refractor and it looks like there's a person inside." Tron said.

"Yeah you're right Tron there is someone inside that refractor but who is it?" Roll said.

Well can Megaman Stop Juno one more time and who is this mystrious preson inside the refractor, well I hate to say this as of right now I'm going to put Megaman Legends 3 on hold right now beacause I'm still writing some more chapters and for all you Megaman fan fic out there looks like you have to wait until next time R&R.


End file.
